


Jealousy

by MickkiBoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry!Louis, I hate me too, I know, M/M, Nick Grimshaw (Implied), jealous!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickkiBoo/pseuds/MickkiBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; behind-larry-eyes <br/>SMUT PROMPT OMG. Jealous Louis smut after Harry coming home late from hanging out with nick. Top!Louis duh an please please please if you can put some fluff int he end :3<br/>Summary; Jealous Louis punishes Harry for being with Nick a lot. Oh<br/>Note; I wrote this on Omegle (: Someone finished it with me <3. I follow her on Twitter, @AmbarRodriguezD she is quite phenomenal(:  Her Tumblr is 4ambar.tumblr.com. CHECK HER OUT<3 Sorry if there were mistakes, too lazy to correct all of it(: Hope the prompter likes what I wrote, enough fluff? Or. .I tried, not the best writer, oops. Obvious title, oops. Just, oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Louis and Harry were planning a for a day of just eating ice cream and watching sappy movies, just like the manly men they are. Last minute Harry gets a text from Nick ‘Grimmers’ and ditches Louis. Leaving Louis angry, anger setting in his stomach waiting for Harry to return, for Louis to teach him a lesson, Harry is his, not Grimmy’s.

Harry slammed the door, not meaning to. It is late and he tried to be quiet, he really did. He didn’t want Louis did get angry, sure it was hot sometimes, but he just wanted to sleep. The floors creaked as he attempted to sneak by, then he heard a firm “Harry?” Fuck Louis seems angry, Harry thought. Harry swallowed hard “Y-Yes baby?” he mumbled. Louis heard Harry’s stutter, making him grim widely, quickly wiping the smirk off before leaving the couch and walked over to Harry. Harry took a deep breath “Why are you up so late?” he asked in a much calmer tone. Louis scoffed pitifully. “Ha, the more intriguing question is why were you out so late? I was waiting for you. You left me for Nick, I thought we would still have time, but no. You were too busy being fucked by him to notice the time for fucks sake.” Harry bit his bottom lip “I-I’m sorry baby. We went to the club and he got wasted and then I had to drop him off at his flat, but he wouldn’t move and-” he continued rambling “I’m sorry..” he mumbled. Louis laughed in disbelief. “I am not stupid Harry, as you said, he was drunk. You cannot tell me he didn’t try and fuck that tight arse of yours? I see the way he looks at you.” Harry groaned and rolled his eyes “You’re just being paranoid baby, he doesn’t want to uhm fuck my tight arse..” he mumbled the last words. Louis looked at Harry skeptically. Before taking a deep breath making more venom come through his words. “Oh really now, he didn’t try anything? Nothing when he was absolutely bladdered, and with you looking like that. I doubt he kept his hands off you.” Louis finished talking and soon he was placing his feet firmly on the ground as he was approaching Harry, inches apart. Harry cocked his brow “Looking like what? Like I always look?” he rolled his eyes. “Harry, you look fucking fit as fuck like that, and you know it. We both know you were trying to get attention.” While Louis was speaking, his hands found Harry’s back pockets of his jeans, squeezing his nails into the thin fabric. Harry groaned “Why would I want his attention, if I already got yours, huh?” he said angrily. Louis smirked in success. “Well, maybe all those rumors, about you being a basic man whore could be true. I know you thrive off of attention Harry.” Louis squeezed harder, getting closer to Harry’s face. Harry bit his bottom lip and quickly shook his head “N-No, I love you and only you Louis, we both know that..” Louis snorted in derision. “Are you sure Harry, you are saying if some horny bastard asked you to fuck, you would decline?” Harry’s eyes widened “Of course I would decline!” he spat. Louis parted Harry’s legs with his own, Harry’s sly thigh placed on his groin. “Aha! Oh really now, I know you’re full of hormones my love. I doubt you would deny Nick.” he spoke with venom. Harry whimpered “Ugh…” he took a deep breath “I don’t want him..” he repeated. “Sure, whatever you say darling.” He chuckled before leaning towards Harry for a bruising kiss removing his hands from his pockets to Harry’s curls, tugging at them roughly. Harry moaned softly into the kiss. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist. In reply Louis gripped Harry harder walking him over to the closest wall, slamming Harry against it. Harry moaned softly and started trailing kisses up Louis’ neck “Need you..” he whimpered. “Fuck, what you need is to be taught a fucking lesson, you are mine. Only mine.” Louis removed Harry’s lips off of his neck to lean Harry close to the wall, balancing him before ripping his button up. Buttons scattered across the floor. Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ once again “Yours, only yours baby..” he moaned. “Damn fucking right” he said pitifully. He reached down to Harry’s hips, digging his short nails into his pale skin. Harry groaned “Teach me a lesson baby, show me who I belong to..” he whispered into Louis ear. “You fucking belong to me” he spoke letting Harry down heavily, then taking Harry over his shoulder and heading upstairs to their bedroom. To teach him a fucking lesson. Harry groaned “N-Need you now baby..” he moaned. “No, you want have me now, you are going to suffer for being a fucking whore. You belong to me!” he screamed, entering their bedroom throwing Harry on the bed, hard. Harry groaned loudly as he fell on the bed “Please..” he whimpered as he took off his tight jeans. Louis held in a moan as he saw Harry remove his pants then his pants. “No! You are going to pay for making me stay up this late wondering if you are getting your fantastic ass fucked while I sit waiting!” Harry bit his bottom lip “W-What do you want me to do?” he asked as he sat down on the bed.

”I want you to” he paused then stripping down naked, his cock springing free. “To fucking suck my dick. I deserve some pleasure don’t I?” Harry nodded eagerly “Yes, master..” he mumbled before hopping off the bed and getting on his knees in front of Louis, giving the tip slow kitten licks, just how Louis liked it. “Fuck” he whispered as he felt himself getting hotter and hotter, he began to grip the dresser behind him making his knuckles white. Harry smiled to himself when he saw Louis was enjoying the feeling “You taste so good baby..” he moaned as he licked the tip. Louis caught himself quickly. He gripped Harry’s curls again prompting him to continue. Harry immediately started to deep throat him, loving the feeling. Louis held in a moan, trying to give Harry no satisfaction as Louis began to sweat heavily. He gripped Harry’s hair pulling him up, pushing him back on the bed, grabbing lube and a condom on the way. Harry licked his lips “D-Don’t use a condom?” he mumbled, his voice still sore. “And why the hell not?” Louis spoke bitterly, he liked the idea, feeling his raw, but not if Harry enjoyed it. Harry licked his lips “I wanna feel all of you..” he mumbled. Louis gripped Harry’s cock tightly. “Oh, and your input matters to me now? I am teaching you a lesson, for being a skank,” Harry whimpered at the slight pain he felt on his groin “P-Please baby?” “That is it babe, beg. Beg for my cock, beg for mouth, beg for my tongue. Beg for me babe.” Harry whimpered quietly “P-Please?” he sobbed. “Fuck you’re so hot babe.” he whispered as he kissed Harry roughly. “Please..” Harry moaned in between kisses “I-I need you baby, I need you so fucking bad, need you to punish me.” Louis moved down with light kisses across Harry’s neck, reaching his collar bone, biting into his fragile skin, harshly, then licking his mark in laps. Harry whimpered quietly “P-Please baby, I need you..” Louis slapped Harry’s thigh yelling harshly a quick shut up before trailing kisses down Harry’s stomach. Harry nodded. He bit his bottom lip harshly, blood quickly falling from his pink lips. Louis was aligned with Harry’s hips, him being able to see his bones, made him want to just suck and bite on them. Which he does, leaving a successful mark on his hip. Louis groaned “Fuck Lou, I fucking need you now!” he shouted. “You are meant to fucking suffer right now, I do not care what you want!” Louis hissed loudly. Harry bit his bottom lip “P-Please?” he whimpered. Louis engulfed Harry’s cock, loving the gasp he received from him, he bobbed his head up, licking the tip, teasing Harry. “Yeah, just like that baby..” Harry whimpered.

Louis continued to bob his head as Harry’s head was leaning back in the sheets. Louis moved his hands to the bottle of lube, preparing his fingers slickly without Harry noticing he put his two fingers through his entrance, hardly letting him get used to it. “Ugh fuck yeah…” Harry moaned softly. Louis moved his head up and down, his nose brushing against Harry’s fit stomach as he placed another finger with the two others. “Shit baby, you’re so good at this..” Harry whimpered as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis removed his lips from Harry cock, kissing and nibbling up his torso. Reaching above his face, still fingering him viciously. “Who do you belong to?” he spoke. Harry licked his lips “L-Louis Tomlinson..” moaned. Louis moved down to Harry’s cock, and screamed “I cannot hear you! Who do you belong to!” He removed his fingers slicking his cock, and thrusting into Harry before he could reply. Harry groaned “Shit! I belong to Louis Tomlinson!” he yelled. “I cannot hear you slut!” Louis screamed loudly, no doubt the neighbors would hear as his skin slapped harshly against Harry’s, hearing him whimper. “I belong to Louis fucking Tomlinson! He fucking owns me!” Harry shouted. “You better fucking believe it!” he gasped as his stomach began to curl, his thrusts becoming rigid. Harry moaned loudly “Louis ugh fuck yeah baby, fuck me good..” As Louis’ thrusts began sloppy, he gripped Harry’s cock and jerked it in sync with his thrusts. “S-So close…” Harry whimpered as he bit his bottom lip. Louis kissed Harry lightly, sliding his tongue onto his lip, asking for acceptance as he moaned and groaned. “I love you…” Harry whimpered before coming all over his and Louis’ chest. Louis’ thrusted again and at last, he released into Harry letting out a long lingering “I love you too.” Harry panted heavily, his arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ neck “I would never cheat on you baby..” he mumbled. Louis pulled out of Harry. “I am sorry, I didn’t hurt you right?” Harry shook his head “It was amazing baby, I needed that..” he mumbled. Louis sighed in relief and smiled lightly at Harry. “Darling, I love you so much” he leaned into Harry’s forehead kissing it lightly. Harry nodded and pecked his lips “I love you too baby, so fucking much..” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso, snuggling in, and intertwining their legs. He sighed in contentment. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair “I love you, y’know?” he mumbled.”You have told me that, so now I figure” Louis giggled and leaned up to Harry, giving him a passionate quick kiss. Harry giggled and smiled into the kiss “Looked like you didn’t believe me..” he mumbled

Louis slapped his back lightly and giggled “I get insecure okay!” Harry chuckled “And that’s exactly why I tell you every chance I get..” he said. “Okay, now you are just trying to make me feel stupid eh?” Harry giggled and shook his head “Not really..” he said. Louis raised his head and faced Harry, nudging their noses together. “Regardless, I am really happy. I just love you. So much.” Harry grinned “I love you so much baby..” He whispered before pecking his lips.


End file.
